


i love you's are complicated

by greatest_carlyle



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatest_carlyle/pseuds/greatest_carlyle
Summary: How Anne Wheeler first said "I love you"Originally posted on my tumblr account greatest-carlyle





	1. Chapter 1

Phillip usually came home later than Anne everyday because of the never-ending piles of paperwork he needs to do on top of show rehearsals. He practically lives in his office, now that P.T. semi-retired of his position as the showman. Anne barely sees him in their small apartment, and if he does go home, she’s far too deep in her sleep to notice.

Tonight, however, Phillip decided to leave the circus early because he promised Anne a night-off together. They didn’t have any plans but he said they’ll make it as they go. What Anne came home to after rehearsals wasn’t the night-off she was expecting, but she wasn’t disappointed. The sight she saw actually warmed her heart.

Phillip was fast asleep on their shared bed, he had barely removed his shoes and loosened his tie. He practically collapsed when he reached home. So much for that night-off, Anne thought, but she knew this was the night-off they needed. A peaceful sleep together was what they needed to drown out the stress in their lives. She shakes him lightly to wake him up, he looks uncomfortable with sleeping in his work clothes so Anne brought out his sleeping clothes.

“Anne?” He whispered, confused.

“You need to change if we’re going to sleep, Phillip” She chuckled lightly And so he did, quietly.

When he was done and they were getting ready to sleep, he bitterly apologized for not going out or doing something on their night-off. She shushed him to sleep.

With his arms around her, Anne couldn’t help but feel content. Her heart warmed at the thought that this man loved her, and although she hasn’t said it out loud, she loved him too. Carefully, she put a hand on his arm and lightly traced on it, humming quietly as she goes

_I Love You_

She smiled and closed her eyes; before she fell fast asleep, Phillip whispered “I love you, too”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How a fully-rested Phillip reacts to Anne's confession the previous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Very short fic.
> 
> Originally on my tumblr greatest-carlyle, but slightly edited.

The sun began to peak through the curtains of the small apartment Anne and Phillip shared. This was the first in, probably, weeks that he has stayed a whole night here, with the pile of work that he constantly has to finish, in addition to never-ending rehearsals and performances. It felt nice, having to wake up in the comfort of his bed that he missed dearly. It felt nice having to wake up next to the woman he loved again, except she wasn't next to him.

Phillip sat up abruptly upon realizing Anne wasn't beside him. His panic left as fast as it came when he heard Anne humming somewhere else in the apartment, probably the kitchen as he could smell pancakes even from their bedroom. But Phillip didn't care about the pancakes, it was her humming that made him rush to the kitchen. It was the same melody that Anne had hummed the night before, the night she said _I Love You_

“Please tell me you mean it” he entered the kitchen, surprising Anne. He was incredibly jumpy, and excited for someone who isn't a morning person at all.

"Well good morning to you too" Anne chuckled as she faced him, “Mean what?” she added.

“What you said last night”

“I didn’t say anything” Anne teased,

“You know what I mean, Wheeler” Phillip said, walking towards Anne

Anne hummed, deciding whether she’d tease him further or not

“I'm not quite sure with what you're talking about, Mr. Carlyle" Anne faked, leaving the pancakes and putting her arms around him.

Phillip rolled his eyes, taking Anne into his arms.

"Well," he started, "It's not like I need to hear it, but I love you too"

Anne pulled him closer, whispering in his ear,

“I love you, Phillip”

Anne hasn’t seen Phillip that giddy before.

Phillip’s smile didn’t leave his face the whole day.


End file.
